Presently the inner construction of an artificial finger is composed of a sponge-like filling. Occasionally, artificial fingers are created with fixable joints as used in action-figure leg joints. These joints provide for stationary positioning of the finger. Presently, technology with smart materials keep many waiting for a new wave of prosthetic advancements. The problems faced with creating electronic artificial fingers for finger amputees are size and cost. Unfortunately, cost will prevent many in need from obtaining expensive electronic prostheses. Creating self-contained electronic finger prostheses offer additional difficulties due to the limited space provided.
Anaplastologists and prosthetists typically create non-articulated silicone finger prostheses for amputee or trauma patients. Finger prostheses commonly are designed for aesthetics more than function and therefore considered somewhat useless in terms of mobility. A finger is created from a mold of the patient's opposing hand, when available, for a near perfect size match. A wax duplicate is created from the mold and bent to mirror the appearance and shape of its original form. The wax finger is cast again and poured up in a durable silicone, creating a silicone duplicate of the missing finger. Silicone fingers are partially filled with a sponge-like material. Enough space is left within the prostheses to snugly fit the patients finger stump. This form of retention is typically sufficient to hold a finger prosthesis, in place. In the prior art, attempts have been made to solve the problem of replacing a missing finger with a mechanical device that was more appropriately designed for a robot than a human.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,914 describes an artificial finger device, which can be used to articulate a prostheses. Nearly the entire patent refers to this as a device enabling robots to have a more human appearance as technology advances. There is one line, which states, the most obvious advantage would be for prosthetic devices. This statement is not false, but somewhat misleading. Because it is a finger assembly, the previous statement insinuates it could be used as an artificial finger for finger amputees. This is not true, due to the fact the articulation of the device requires that an articulation bar be retracted from the rear portion of the device. This is the area, which would be butted up against the hand where the device extends. This is when it becomes clear the device could only be used as a finger when an entire hand or arm is missing. This would leave enough space within an artificial hand to permit the device to actuate. This still does not begin to describe the mechanics needed to cause movement of the device, which could easily fill the rest of an artificial hand if not forearm. While the patent described above is of an articulated finger assembly, it offers no benefit to partial or full finger amputations with their hand intact.